I'm Sorry
by ichanyeollie26
Summary: Tentang luhan yang masih terpaku dengan masa lalunya. Dan sehun yang menunggu luhan jujur kepadanya. Bad Summary. Yaoi/BL/ HunHan/ KaiSoo/ Slight KaiLu


"I'm Sorry"

Pemuda itu tak kuasa menahan air matana saat melihat dua sejoli sedang saling berpelukan mesra di sebuah bangku Luhan,pemuda yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar mengintip sepasang kekasih yaitu Jongin dan kyungsoo. Jongin adalah mantan kekasih luhan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu jongin memutuskannya dengan alasan sudah tak ada kecocokan lagi diantara keduanya. Sesungguhnya luhan masih sangat mencintai jongin dan tak mau berpisah dari jongin akan tetapi luhan menerima saja saat jongin memutuskannya dengan berkata _"apapun keputusanmu asalkan kau bahagia akan kuterima itu"_. Namun itu hanyalah kata-kata,lain dimulut lain dihati dia bisa berkata seperti itu tapi dia tetap tak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai jongin bahkan hingga saat ini. Hingga saat jongin sudah memiliki kyungsoo dan bahkan luhan pun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya setelah tiga bulan dia putus dari jongin. Kala itu luhan menerima saja pernyataan cinta Oh Sehun,kekasihnya saat ini dengan pemikiran _mungkin_ dengan adanya sehun dia bisa benar-benar melupakan jongin. Namun pemikirannya itu salah besar,karna dia benar-benar belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada jongin hingga saat ini. Sehun tahu luhan adalah mantan kekasih jongin,tetapi sehun tak pernah tahu bahwa Xi Luhan kekasihnya saat ini masih sangat mencintai Kim Jongin . Di depan semua orang, bahkan sehun dia selalu bersikap seolah hanya sehun yang ia cintai namun sesungguhnya semua itu salah besar . Luhan belum berani memberi tahu ini pada sehun tentu saja karna ia sangat takut sehun merasa tersakiti. Tapi bukankah dengan seperti ini justru ia membuat sehun semakin tersakiti?

Saat ini luhan sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang dibuatkan oleh baekhyun,sahabatnya. Ya saat ini luhan sedang berada di apartemen baekhyun karna baekhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa luhan masih terpaku pada masa lalunya.

"hyung ada apa denganmu? Apa ini karna jongin lagi? Atau sehun menyakitimu?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada khawatir .

"Saat di jalan tadi aku bertemu dengan jongin. Aku mengikutinya dan ternyata dia bertemu dengan kyungsoo di taman" ujar luhan yang tanpa ia sadari air matanya meleleh lagi menjatuhi pipi mulusnya. Baekhyun pun hanya menghela napas.

"Hyung sampai kapan kau terus memikirkannya?" tanya baekhyun yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau sehun tahu? Dia pasti sangat kecewa padamu jika sampai tahu semua ini" ujar baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu kau jangan memberitahunya" jawab luhan dengan menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Aku tentu saja tak mungkin memberitahunya, tapi bagaimana jika ia mengetahui dengan sendirinya kalau kau masih terpaku dengan masa lalu mu itu?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Jika saat itu tiba,saat dimana sehun mengetahui semuanya apapun itu keputusan sehun akan kuterima segalanya. Karna dari awal memang lah ini salahku baekhyun-ah" Ujar luhan dengan sendu, Baekhyun pun hanya mengelus pundak luhan untuk sekedar menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

Ting..Tong...

Pagi itu disaat luhan masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya bell apartemennya berbunyi yang memaksanya untuk membuka matanya. Sambil menggerutu kesal ia berjalan untuk membukakakan pintu. Masa bodoh lah dengan penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakan saat ini,siapa pula yang datang sepagi ini. Saat ia mebuka pintu ternyata yang datang adalah sehun,kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi lu!" ujar sehun dengan senyumannya. Tanpa menjawab sapaan sehun luhan pun hanya menyuruh sehun untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruang tengah apartemen luhan.

"ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah datang sehun-ah?kau tahu? Kau mengganggu tidurku tahu!" ujar luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hehe maaf ,karna kemarin seharian kau tak membalas pesanku dan juga ponselmu kuhubungi tak aktif aku menjadi khawatir,kemana saja kau kemarin?dan apakah kau sudah sarapan? Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu" Ujar sehun sambil menunjukan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"kalau bertanya itu satu-satu sehunnie.. ahh kemarin seharian aku pergi bersama baekhyun dan ponselku mati karna baterainya tak memberimu kabar karna ketika pulang aku sudah sangat lelah jadi langsung tidur hehe. Dan kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan , aku ambil piring dulu ne" Jawab luhan sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah dan pergi menuju dapur. Dalam hati sehun berkata _"Kau membohongiku lagi lu?"_

_Flashback _

_Saat itu sehun sedang main ke apartemen luhan,saat luhan sedang ke kamar mandi sehun masuk kekamar luhan untuk mencari charger untuk ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai. Saat sehun membuka laci meja nakas yang berada dikamar luhan ia melihat foto jongin dan luhan dan dibelakang tulisannya terdapat tulisan "aku masih mencintaimu jongin-ah" Sehun sangat kecewa saat itu namun cintanya terhadap luhan meredam semua kekecewaanya_

_Flashback off_

Jadi sesungguhnya sehun sudah tahu segalanya,dia sudah tahu kalau luhan masih sangat mencintai jongin. Namun sehun yakin suatu saat luhan pasti akan melupakan jongin dan benar-benar mencintainya,bahkan diam-diam sehun selalu mengikuti luhan ketika luhan tak pergi bersamanya jadi ia tahu kemana saja luhan selama ini. Sehun tak mau mengakui kalau ia sudah tahu segalanya,ia menunggu luhan jujur kepadanya dengan bersikap bodoh selama ini. Namun apa? Hingga saat ini luhan pun belum bersikap jujur dengan memberitahu segalanya pada sehun.

"Sehunnie.." panggil luhan yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ah.. ne?" tanya sehun pada luhan.

"Kau melamun? Ayo makan bersama ini sudah kusiapkan semuanya" ujar luhan dan sehun pun mengangguk. Mereka pun makan dengan keheningan yang tercipta diantaranya.

"ah ya hari ini kau akan kemana?" tanya sehun pada luhan membuyaran keheningan.

"Hari ini? Karna hari ini hari minggu mungkin aku tak akan kemana-mana,itu juga kalau kau tak mengajakku kemana-mana" ujar luhan dengan nada menyindir.

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke namsan tower saja? Sudah lama aku tak kesana" ajak sehun pada luhan

"kedengarannya tak buruk,baiklah kuterima tawaranmu" jawab luhan sambil menyuap kembali makanannya.

"Sehunnie.. ayo kita tulis nama kita di gembok ini dan harapan kita terhadap hubungan kita" ajak luhan seraya menyerahkan sebuah gembok kepada sehun. Sehun dan luhan pun mulai menulis. Sehun menulis _"Kuharap luhan segera melupakan masa lalunya dan bisa mencintaku dengan tulus" _dan luhan menulis tak jauh berbeda _"Kuharap aku bisa melupakan jongin dan segera mencintai sehun dengan tulus"_

"Kau menulis apa sehunnie?" tanya luhan penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis sehun.

"Rahasia" ujar sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan luhan pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Merekapun memasangkan gembok mereka di tempat yang berbeda,setelahnya mereka melempar kunci gembok tersebut.

"sehunnie aku lapar ayo kita makan" ujar luhan dengan nada manja

"Baiklah ayo kita cari makan" ujar sehun merangkul pundak luhan .

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kedai ramen. Disana mereka memesan dua porsi ramen super pedas , sehun tertawa sendiri melihat luhan yang tampak sangat kepedasan. Saat mereka masih asik menikmati ramen mereka tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa luhan.

"Luhan..sehun.." Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jongin dan kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya.

"eoh.. jongin.." sapa luhan

"ah yaa,lama tak bertemu. Bolehkah aku dan kyungsoo duduk dimeja ini? Karna meja lain tampaknya sudah penuh" tanya jongin.

"kalau aku tak masalah tapi terserah dengan luhan saja" ujar sehun sambil menatap luhan.

"ah ne silahkan saja kalau mau duduk disini" ujar luhan. Jongin dan kyungsoo pun duduk disitu. Selama itu luhan tak melanjutkan makannya,dia hanya melihat jongin dan kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat mesra. Sehun pun berdehem dan mengajak luhan untuk pergi dari situ.

"Maaf jongin-ssi kyungsoo-ssi aku dan luhan sudah selesai jadi kami pamit duluan ne" Ujar sehun sambil menggenggam tangan luhan yang dingin entah sejak kapan.

"ah ya sampai bertemu dan hati-hati dijalan ne" ujar jongin,sehun pun hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sedangkan luhan hanya diam saja.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibangku taman,sehun berpikir mungkin ini saatnya dia yang mengakui kalau ia telah mengetahui semuanya terhadap ia tak sanggup melihat luhan yang setiap melihat jongin dan kyungsoo seperti mayat hidup.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya" ujar sehun tanpa menatap luhan,luhan yang bingung pun menengok ke arah sehun.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya luhan bingung.

"tak usah berbohong atau berpura-pura lagi lu, aku sudah tahu kau masih mencintai jongin. Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur dari awal padaku lu?" Ujar sehun dengan nada sendu dan tersirat luka yang dalam dari tatapan matanya. Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun pun hanya menunduk sambil terisak.

"maaf... maafkan aku sehun-ah.." ujar luhan sambil terisak yang tak tega pun memeluk luhan.

"aku hanya tak mau menyakitimu... sehun ku mohon maafkan aku...terserah jika kau mau meninggalkanku atau tidak yang pasti aku sungguh minta maaf padamu sehun-ah.." ujar luhan masih tetap dengan isakkannya,bahkan baju sehun sudah basah dengan air mata luhan.

"sudah lu..uljima.. aku memaafkanmu,aku sangat mengerti kenapa kau tak mau jujur padaku..dan aku tak mau meninggalkanmu.. bolehkah aku membantumu melupakan jongin?" tanya sehun sambil memegang kedua pipi luhan.

"ya sehunnie,sangat boleh dan ajari aku cara untuk mencintaimu" ujar luhan dan langsung memeluk sehun.

"saranghae" ujar sehun

"nado.." jawab luhan.

"_Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku sehun-ah,aku berjanji"_

**_END_**


End file.
